Please, Stay Here With Me
by kimchita
Summary: Sehun selalu bermimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang ia sendiri tahu tepat kapan mimpi itu akan terjadi. Lalu, satu hari sebelum mimpi buruk itu terjadi, Jongin mengunjunginya. Kai/Sehun Story - Kaihun/Sekai/EXO - [READ AUTHORS NOTE!]
1. Chapter 1

[A/n] Halo kembali lagi dengan kimchi here:p Kali ini saya akan ngepost ff baru dengan pairing Sekai! Entah kenapa belakangan ini saya tergila-gila banget dengan pairing yang satu ini jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis ff tentang mereka:)

*maaf untuk kalian yang mengharapkan ff DaeJae dari saya lagi tapi saya belum punya inspirasi buat nulis ff tentang mereka lagi hiks*

-READ THIS!-

Untuk ff ini, saya memutuskan untuk memiliki dua ending. Awalnya sih pengennya cuma satu, cuma sad ending aja tapi tiba-tiba pas di tengah penulisan cerita, saya sendiri ngerasa ngga tega untuk membiarkan mereka berdua menderita hingga saya memutuskan untuk menulis ending yang lain. Oke, sebelum jadinya malah spoiler, saya akan berhenti ngoceh disini.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Aku terbangun karena merasa seseorang menaiki tempat tidurku dan berbaring disana. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat siapa karena posisiku yang membelakanginya, aku tetap tahu siapa dia. Siapa lagi yang akan datang ke apartemenku di tengah malam begini? Ditambah lagi, wangi itu. Wangi mint yang selalu menempel pada tubuhnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Aku tetap pura-pura tertidur. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan berusaha mengatur irama napas dalam tempo yang stabil. Walaupun aku terlihat tenang dan damai di luar, tapi sebenarnya tidak di dalam. Di dalam, di hatiku, aku merasakan sejuta perasaan yang bahkan belum ada namanya di buku manapun. Perasaan kecewa, marah, sedih, lelah, dan sejuta perasaan lain. Namun tetap, aku harus tetap menutupinya. Keadaanku sudah cukup menyedihkan tanpa menunjukkan emosi-emosi itu. Jika menunjukkan emosi-emosi itu sekarang, apalagi di depan ia, aku akan semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tertidur Sehun." Ucapnya, menghancurkan keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan ini. Sama seperti ia yang menghancurkan perasaan di hatiku.

Rupanya, bakat aktingku tidak sebagus yang kukira.

Aku mendesah napas panjang lalu berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin?"

"Bisakah aku melihat wajahmu?" tanyanya balik. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat. Aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya yang dulu, selalu kupuja dan selalu kunantikan untuk dilihat. Matanya yang dulu selalu bersinar ketika melihatku. Bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum setiap mendengar suara tawaku. Namun sekarang semuanya berubah, ia tidak seperti itu lagi. Sekarang, wajahnya akan selalu datar ketika bertemu denganku. Akan terlihat kesedihan di matanya setiap ia menatapku sekarang. Bibirnya akan mengeras, membentuk garis lurus, seolah menahan amarah setiap mendengar suara tawaku.

Atau mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena alasan lain?

Alasan yang lebih didukung bahkan oleh hatiku sendiri.

Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya bukan karena ia _menolakku_, tapi karena aku takut. Takut akan pecah. Takut semua pertahanan dinding di hatiku yang sudah kubangun sejak lama langsung hancur begitu saja ketika melihat wajahnya malam ini. Takut kalau nanti aku akan memohon, memohon agar ia tidak pergi,memohon untuk tidak meninggalkanku, memohon untuk tetap bersamaku, dan yang paling penting, memohon untuk memilihku.

Dan aku tahu itu mustahil.

Itulah mengapa aku menolak melihat wajahnya. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, keadaanku sudah cukup menyedihkan. Memohon padanya hanya karena sesuatu yang mustahil kudapatkan hanya membuat diriku terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Aku merasakan tangannya melingkari pinggangku dan merasakan dadanya menempel pada punggungku. Tangannya, yang berada di pinggangku menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangan tanganku ini walaupun kenyataannya, ialah yang akan melepas genggamannya lebih dulu nanti.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bicara dengan posisi seperti ini saja." Ucapnya.

Aku ingin memberontak, ingin melepas genggaman ini lalu mengedikkan bahu agar ia tidak memelukku lagi dari belakang namun aku tetap diam. Tubuhku tidak ingin berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan otakku. Atau mungkin hatiku? Terserahlah, intinya tubuhku tidak ingin bergerak.

Mungkin tubuhku tidak ingin melepas pelukan ini karena tubuhku mengerti kalau pelukan ini bisa jadi pelukan terakhir yang kuterima dari tubuh Jongin.

Takut dengan pikiran itu, aku menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat, sangat erat sampai kupikir mungkin Jongin merasa kesakitan, namun ia menahannya.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tertidur tadi namun ketika kau datang dan menaiki tempat tidur, aku terbangun lagi." Jawabku jujur.

"Kalau begitu aku membangunkanmu? Maaf." Cukup. Sudah cukup semua kata maaf yang kau berikan padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidurku tidak nyenyak."

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Ya, mimpi buruk lagi."

"Maukah kau memberitahuku soal mimpi itu?"

"Tidak, lagi pula kau akan mengalami mimpi itu besok." Jawabku langsung.

Jongin diam, tidak membalas. Mungkin kalimatku terlalu kasar, pikirku. Namun belum sempat minta maaf, Jongin sudah berkata duluan.

"Maaf." Ucapnya.

"Jangan berkata 'maaf' lagi. Seberapa banyakpun kau meminta maaf padaku, hal itu tetap tidak akan merubah keadaan Jongin."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi padamu selain kata itu."

Banyak. Banyak kata yang bisa kau katakan padaku selain 'maaf'. Banyak kata yang ingin kudengar dari mulutmu selain 'maaf'.

Aku sangat ingin berkata seperti itu, namun aku justru mengucapkan hal yang lain, "Kau bisa bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kataku, lalu memutar badan untuk bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku menyerah, menyerah untuk tidak melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang selama tiga tahun terakhir selalu menjadi hal pertama yang kupikirkan ketika aku bangun tidur dan hal terakhir yang kupikirkan sebelum aku tidur.

Jika diingat lagi, wajah Jongin sangat berbeda dari saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Dulu, ia terlihat lebih ceria, lebih bahagia, lebih hangat, lebih… hidup. Sekarang, wajahnya terlihat sedih, pasrah, kecewa, lelah, seolah-olah ia sedang memikul beban tanggung jawab dunia.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu menautkan bibir kami. Aku menciumnya lembut, merasakan bibirnya yang penuh di bibirku, merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari mulutnya dan berjalan ke mulutku, merasakan lidahnya yang mulai membuka bibirku.

Masih sambil berciuman, aku merasakan tangannya meremas pakaian di punggungku; mendorong tubuhku ke tubuhnya, sampai dada kami menyentuh satu sama lain. Aku memainkan rambutnya dengan tangan kananku dan menyentuh bulu halus di belakang lehernya dengan tangan kiriku.

Kami melepas tautan bibir kami karena kehabisan napas. Sambil mengatur kembali napasku agar lebih teratur, aku menatap matanya yang juga sedang menatapku. Aku menatap mata coklat itu dengan dalam, bahkan sampai aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri di matanya.

"Apakah ciuman tadi dihitung sebagai ciuman perpisahan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

Kalau begitu tetaplah disini. Tetaplah bersamaku. Tetaplah memilihku.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum, "Aku juga."

Jongin memainkan jariku lagi, memautkannya dengan jarinya sendiri. Kadang, aku merasa heran, mengapa jariku dan jarinya terasa sangat pas? Seolah-olah memang karena tangan kami diciptakan untuk selalu bergandengan berdua, seolah-olah karena kami diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

Walaupun kenyataannya, tidak.

Aku mendengar Jongin mendesah napas panjang, lalu menatapku dengan sedih, "Kau harus bisa menemukan orang yang baru. Orang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Orang yang menyayangimu, dan bisa mengerti seberapa besar berharganya memilikimu disampingnya. Orang yang lebih…. bebas daripada aku."

Aku diam menutup mata, menahan air mataku untuk jatuh dan tumpah. "Aku tidak ingin menemukan orang yang baru."

"Kau harus. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi kebahagianmu sendiri, demi aku. Karena kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu lagi dan aku melihatmu dengan senyum bahagia, maka aku akan lebih merasa tenang karena melihat orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini bisa merasa bahagia setelah aku melakukan hal kejam padanya." Katanya lagi sambil menyingkirkan poniku. Aku tetap terdiam, tetap tutup mata.

"Kau tahu kebahagianku hanya akan muncul ketika aku bersamamu." Aku yakin aku tidak akan menemukan lagi seseorang seperti Jongin, seseorang yang mengerti diriku bahkan lebih daripada aku mengerti diriku sendiri. Seseorang yang bisa selalu ada untukku apapun situasinya tanpa diminta. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku bahagia, senang, hangat, nyaman secara bersamaan disaat yang sama. Aku bahkan yakin kalau aku tidak mungkin menemukan seseorang yang memiliki jari yang pas dengan jariku seperti jari Jongin sekarang yang sedang menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya, cobalah Sehun. Cobalah menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang lain. Akan sangat menyakitkan untukku jika hidupmu menjadi terpuruk seperti ini hanya karena seseorang yang brengsek sepertiku."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Aku sendiri yang memilih ingin menjadi seperti ini seumur hidupku." Aku tidak berbohong, Aku memang berencana menjadi seperti ini seumur hidup; hidup sendirian selamanya sambil mengingat masa-masa bahagiaku bersama Jongin disisiku. Aku tahu itu bodoh dan menyakitkan namun, melihat diriku bersama orang lain selain Jongin ketika aku sudah tua nanti terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada hidup sendiri. Jadi aku lebih memilih hidup sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa, kau akan kesepian."

"Dengan siapapun itu, aku akan tetap kesepian selain bersama dirimu."

Jongin mendesah napas panjang, "Ketika kau sudah tidak keras kepala dan mulai bisa berpikir dengan normal, carilah orang yang baru. Pasangan yang baru."

Aku merasakan kemarahan di dalam hatiku, "Apakah kau sangat ingin agar aku tidak mencintaimu lagi? Apakah sebesar itu kau ingin aku melupakanmu? Melupakan kita?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat dan tegas.

"Kenapa? Karena kau takut aku akan menganggumu? Karena sebenarnya kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Aku marah, aku sangat ingin berteriak dan memarahinya. Namun yang terjadi justru aku bertanya dengan pelan, dengan bisikan, dengan nada ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau berhenti mencintaiku lagi karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terus bersedih hanya karena aku, Sehun. Aku ingin kau bahagia, walaupun kebahagiaan itu bukan bersamaku. Dan percayalah, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini, seumur hidupku."

Baru saja ketika aku ingin meyakinkannya lagi kalau aku tidak butuh orang lain, aku mendengar suara getaran ponsel. Tidak berbunyi, namun bergetar cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara.

Alarm.

Tanda kepergiannya.

Tanda terakhir aku memilikinya.

Tanda ia akan pergi dari sisiku, dan menuju sisi yang lain.

Tanda ia tidak memilihku.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya lalu mematikan alarm itu. Ia menatapku satu tatapan terakhir. Tatapan dengan penuh emosi. Sedih, marah, kecewa, merasa bersalah dan yang paling banyak yang bisa kulihat adalah tatapan rasa cinta. Rasa cinta yang dimiliki olehnya sebesar dimiliki olehku.

Ia melepas genggaman tangan kami, lalu berdiri bersiap pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Ia membelakangiku; aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang bidang, bukan wajahnya.

Aku belum bisa, tidak bisa melepasnya. Tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku. Tidak bisa melihat punggung bidang itu semakin menghilang karena bergerak menjauhiku.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun di dunia ini. Selama aku bisa menahannya disini, bersamaku, selamanya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan hal itu.

Jadi aku menangkap punggung bidang itu, memeluknya dari belakang, menahannya agar ia tidak bergerak semakin jauh dari pandanganku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Jongin."

Ia diam.

"Tetaplah bersamaku disini, selamanya."

Ia tetap diam.

"Aku ingin.. tidak, aku butuh kau disini."

Ia masih diam.

"Pilihlah untuk bersamaku."

Jongin memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan denganku sekarang. Kedua tangannya yang terasa tidak asing menyentuh kedua pipiku lembut. Matanya menatapku dalam dan aku bersumpah aku melihat air di matanya yang coklat. Air mata itu belum jatuh namun aku yakin pasti sangat sulit menahan agar air mata itu tidak jatuh karena aku juga sedang merasakannya sekarang. Menahan air mata yang sudah terlalu menumpuk.

Lalu Jongin membisikkan sesuatu yang final, pasti, tamat.

"Maaf."

Semuanya bergerak seolah diperlambat. Jongin yang melepas tangannya di kedua pipiku, mengecup keningku, lalu berbalik dan bergerak menjauh hingga hilang. Tidak terlihat lagi.

Air mata yang sudah kutahan sejak tadi akhirnya jatuh, tumpah, hancur. Mengalir dengan deras di pipiku tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tangis pelan, tanpa suara yang sedang kulakukan sekarang semakin tidak bisa dihentikan. Semakin lama, suaraku semakin keras, semakin kencang. Aku sadar seberapa keraspun aku menangis, rasa sakit di hatiku tetap tidak akan bisa hilang bersamaan dengan suara yang ku keluarkan, tapi menangis tanpa suara terlalu sakit. Terlalu sesak.

Ketika aku merasakan aroma mint yang dibawa Jongin mulai memudar dan ikut menghilang bersamanya, saat itulah kesadaran baru memukulku. Bahwa ia telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku disini. Bahwa ia sudah bukan milikku lagi. Besok, ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain secara sah dan resmi di mata hukum. Besok, ia bukan sudah milik Oh Sehun lagi.

Besok, ia sudah milik seorang wanita yang sudah dipilihkan orang tuanya.

Jung Soo Jung, istrinya.

Ternyata, ciuman tadi memang benar-benar ciuman perpisahan.

* * *

[A/n] Untuk kalian pecinta angst story, jangan buka chapter 2 karena itu akan membuat kalian menyesal dan menghancurkan semua kesedihan kalian. I warn you ;)

Feel free to leave a review karena comment dari kalian membuat saya semakin semangat untuk menulis cerita lain lagi :") Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika aku merasakan aroma mint yang dibawa Jongin mulai memudar dan ikut menghilang bersamanya, baru saat itulah kesadaran baru memukulku. Bahwa ia telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku disini. Bahwa ia sudah bukan milikku lagi. Besok, ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain secara sah dan resmi di mata hukum. Besok, ia bukan sudah milik Oh Sehun lagi.

Besok, ia sudah milik seorang wanita yang sudah dipilihkan orang tuanya.

Jung Soo Jung, istrinya.

Ternyata, ciuman tadi memang benar-benar ciuman perpisahan.

* * *

Aku mendengar ponselku berdering. Walaupun ponselku terletak persis di meja sebelah tempat tidur ini, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakan tanganku dan meraihnya.

Lelah. Aku terlalu lelah. Fisikku terlalu lelah akibat menangis semalaman tanpa tidur sedikitpun sampai detik ini. Namun kelelahan fisik ini sama sekali bukan masalah untukku, karena yang lebih lelah itu yang di dalam. Di hati.

Kelelahan di hatiku sudah tidak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata lagi. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk 'mengakhiri' semua ini, namun aku membatalkannya. Jika aku mati, bagaimana aku bisa tahu Jongin bahagia atau tidak nantinya? Bagaimana cara melihat wajah Jongin lagi? Bagaimana cara mendengar suaranya lagi?

Sampai sekarang pun, saat ini, detik ini, Jongin masih menjadi prioritas utama di hatiku.

Ponselku berhenti berbunyi dan hanya berkedip dua kali. Tanda ada pesan masuk. Orang yang menelepon tadi pasti hanya meninggalkan pesan karena aku tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Akhirnya, karena rasa penasaran yang kuat, aku membuka pesan tersebut. Dari Luhan-hyung.

_Sehun, bagaimana keadaanmu? apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau akan datang ke pesta Jongin hari ini? Jika iya, aku bisa menjemputmu dan kita berangkat bersama. Jika tidak, itu pilihanmu. Jangan paksakan pilihanmu, lakukan hal yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan._

Aku membaca pesan itu pelan-pelan. _"lakukan hal yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan". _

Hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah tidur, dan tidak bangun lagi selamanya. Atau paling tidak, hari ini. Aku tidak ingin datang ke pesta Jongin. Aku yakin aku tidak akan kuat untuk melihat adegan pernikahan Jongin dan Soojung hari ini, terutama setelah tadi pagi Jongin meninggalkanku. Jadi aku hanya membalasnya singkat.

_Aku tidak akan pergi_

Aku menaruh ponselku lagi lalu tertidur. Setelah sekian jam menangis tanpa henti dan tidak tidur sedikitpun, tubuhku mulai merasakan lelahnya. Jadi aku tertidur dan berharap tidak bangun lagi untuk hari ini.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena merasa seseorang menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, sadar dari tidur. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia disini. Tidak mungkin ia ada di sebelahku saat ini. Tidak mungkin Jongin ada disini.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku berbalik dan melihatnya.

_Jongin_.

Ia masih memakai jas pernikahannya dan sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang coklat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku mendengar bahwa Jongin akan menikah, aku melihat kebahagiaan yang sudah lama hilang di mata Jongin. Melihat senyum yang mengembang lebar sekarang, sama seperti dulu, sama seperti saat kami masih bersama, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Aku langsung memeluknya, tidak peduli apa yang ingin ia katakan, aku hanya ingin memelukknya sekarang.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar air mataku sudah terjatuh dan membasahi jas pernikahan Jongin namun ia tidak peduli. Ia justru memelukku lebih erat, menyatukan dada kami. Sambil menangis, aku terus memanggil namanya dan ia hanya menjawabnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku.

"Maaf aku terlambat memilihmu." Ucapnya.

Sambil menangis aku menjawab, "Kau disini. Kau disini bersamaku Jongin."

"Ya, aku disini dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi selamanya."

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memilihku?"

"Mendengar suara tangismu semalam membuatku sadar bahwa tangismu bisa membuatku gila. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis lagi Sehun. Aku tidak akan _membuat _kau menangis lagi."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi dan aku akan selalu tersenyum."

Aku mendengar tawa kecil Jongin, merasakan ia mengangguk, lalu merasakan jari-jarinya yang menggenggam tanganku.

Mungkinkah ini di dunia mimpi? Atau aku sudah mati?

Tapi aku tidak peduli, dunia manapun, dunia apapun, selama aku masih bisa bersama Jongin, aku akan baik-baik saja di dunia itu.

* * *

[A/n] Dan inilah ending yang kedua :)

Feel free to leave a review karena comment dari kalian sangat sangat berharga untuk saya. Terima kasih :D


End file.
